


¡Buena suerte, Cygnus!

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Pretty young, Sex, boy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día esperado ha llegado. En la noche de bodas Cygnus aún no sabe qué hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Buena suerte, Cygnus!

Druella te está esperando. Sabías que este momento llegaría. Está preciosa, radiante. Su larga melena azabache le cuelga por los hombros sensualmente. Desea que la poseas. La asemejas con una gatita salvaje con ansias de copular.

Te entra la risa. No sabes qué hacer. Piensas que algo fuerte calmaría tus nervios, pero tan sólo consigues ingerir un vaso de leche. Respiras hondo. El motivo de tu estado son tus trece años de inexperiencia. Acabas de casarte y jamás has besado a nadie. Encima, ella te saca tres años y tres cabezas.

Tan sólo podría desearte una cosa. ¡Buena suerte, Cygnus!

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Espero que no me matéis por esto que acabo de escribir, pero es que, según Rowling, Cygnus tenía 13 años cuando nació su hija Bellatrix, con lo cual, me he imaginado la escena en la que consumaba en matrimonio a tan temprana edad.
> 
> Y me he basado un poco en una escena de Los Borgia, precisamente en la noche de bodas de Jofré, quien se casó a esa misma edad. xDD
> 
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber.
> 
> Un saludo y hasta la próxima.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
